Nurse Ella Williams
Nurse Williams is the nurse of Here School. She appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Appearance Normal Form Nurse Williams appears to be a young women with blonde hair (held up in a pony tail and a yellow star pin), green eyes, light blue glasses, a white shirt with yellow sleeves, black pants, and grey shoes. Brainwashed Form When brainwashed/hypnotized by Brainwasher, her hair will appear to look more messy and appear black. Her star pin will be replaced by a snowflake with a red glow around it and her eyes will appear red with swirls in them, since she's under the control of Brainwasher. Her clothes will now consist of a grey shirt, dark grey vest, light blue collar, light blue skirt, and long white boots. Voice Her voice is a British Female TTS Voice, but when brainwashed/hypnotized by Brainwasher, her voice is a monotone Female TTS Voice. Mechanics She will start in the Nurse's Office, and sometimes when someone is poisoned or injured, she will either wait for the injured/sick character to come to her, or she'll leave the office to go and cure them. If a character is injured If a character is injured, she will tell them that everything's going to be alright and that she'll get them fixed up. She will then put her hands out and a cartoon cloud effect will form to show that she's working fast. After 5 seconds, whatever character got injured will appear to look like how they looked before they were harmed. If the character is sick If a character has the poison status effect or appears to be ill, she will tell the character, to not worry, as she has the perfect cure for their illness. She will then pull out a Medicine Spoon with a Rainbow colored fluid called "The Perfect Cure". Afterward, she will give the cure to the sick character, resulting in the poison status effect to be removed. When under the control of Brainwasher If Nurse Williams runs into Brainwasher and gets put under his hypnotic spell, she will begin to change. Her hair will go dark and become messy, her star hair pin will change into a snowflake with a red glow, and her clothes will change completely. She will no longer try to cure anyone and will instead tell them to leave her alone or that it's not her problem. If she runs into the player during this state, she will tell the player that their life is about to end if they don't turn and run. She will then pull out a Laser Pistol and begin to fire in a pattern, similar to a bullet hell. If you fail to dodge any of the lasers heading towards you, 10% of your Stamina will be removed. Another thing she can do in this state is spread the hypnotism effects, making it harder for the player to seek help. If she were to come in contact with Ry, she will turn back into her original self and question what happened to her. She will then head back to the Nurse's Office, as she needs to fix her hair. If she comes in contact with It's a Stupid If Nurse Williams comes in contact with It's a Stupid, he'll threaten to destroy her and every other character in the Gachaverse artstyle. Nurse Williams will then tell him that Gachaverse haters gotta hate, and that Gachaverse skaters gonna skate. She will then shoot him with her Laser Pistol, causing him to disappear from the game for 1 minute and 30 Seconds. Gallery Character Sprites Normal Form Nurse_Idle.PNG|Nurse Williams (Idle) Nurse_Talk_Neutral.gif|Nurse Williams, talking to the player or character. Nurse_Talk_Worried.gif|Nurse Williams, talking to an ill or injured character. Nurse_Fixing.PNG|Nurse Williams, fixing the injured character. Nurse_Medicine.PNG|Nurse Williams, holding a medicine spoon with "The Perfect Cure". Nurse_Talk_Medicine.gif|Nurse Williams, holding a medicine spoon and talking to a sick character. Nurse_Talk_H8rs_Gonna_H8.gif|Nurse Williams, holding a laser gun, talking to It's a Stupid. Nurse_Talk_Confused.gif|Nurse Williams, confused after the Brainwashing effect wore off. Nurse_Talk_Messy_Hair.gif|Nurse Williams, talking with messy hair. Nurse_Walk.PNG|Nurse Williams, walking. Nurse_Messy_Walk.PNG|Nurse Williams, walking (Messy Hair) Nurse_Shocked_Run.PNG|Nurse Williams, running towards an injured or ill player. Brainwashed Form Nurse_Hypnotism_Transformation.gif|Nurse Williams, undergoing transformation when coming in contact with Brainwasher. Nurse_Hypnotism_Removed.gif|Nurse Williams, transforming back to normal, after Ryeun removed the Brainwashing effects. Nurse_Hypnotism_Talk_Aiming.gif|Nurse Williams, aiming her laser gun at the player, whilst under Brainwasher's control. Nurse_Hypnotised_Idle.PNG|Nurse Williams' Idle, whilst under Brainwasher's control. Nurse_Hypnotised_Walk.PNG|Nurse Williams' Walking, whilst under Brainwasher's control. Nurse_Hypnotised_Run.PNG|Nurse Williams', running towards the player, whilst under Brainwasher's control. Screenshots (Soon) Unused Sprites Nurse_Concept.PNG|An early concept version of Nurse Williams. Trivia *This character is the first character that Mideval has made using Gacha Studio. *She was originally going to have a US English voice and was going to undergo the name, Laura Hamilton. *It's unknown why this was changed. *She is the only staff member who hates Mathstick and It's a Stupid. *Despite wearing Yellow clothing, her most favourite color is Light Blue, similar to how Ryeun likes Blue. *She has an earlier concept design which shows her without the star hair pin, and with a different hair style. She also appears to have different colored eyes and wears red glasses instead the blue ones in her final design. **This was the only sprite that didn't have a transparent background. Category:Made using Gacha Life Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:Characters Category:Baldi's Basics v1.4.1 Category:Created using Gacha Life